earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Antofagasta
Antofagasta summory Antofagasta is a city that was founded around the beginning of November, 2017 By Pachacuti_ and HolyDalaiLlama. From that it formed into the Inca empire, wich later crumbled and Antofagasta joined the nation of Spain in the Sub-regeon of Peruvia. Its main religeon is Inca Llamaism Inhabitants * Pachacuti_ * HolyDalaiLlama The Antofagastan flag The Antofagastan flag is a tri-collored flag with horizontal stripes in the order: Blue, red and yellow. The blue standing for the ocean and clear blue skies. The red stands for the blood of those whom have fought for the country together with the lava from the Antofagastan vulcano that is now extinct or dead, depending on what you like best. The yellow stands from the golden sands of the deserts and beaches and also for the Antofagastan wealth and gold. The red and yellow also represent the Spannish flag collors. History The Antofagastan land was settled by peoplegroups from the north of the Americas (Modern day Canada) bringing their religeon of Inca Llamaism with them. South America was for the most part devoid of many civelizations or countries apart from those whom have not stood the test of time, or some still to this day small villages. After its settlement it was just a small village on a plateau near the coast of the Pasific. But quickly the town grew, building its first wooden structure in its history wich is still here today, together with the complex underground dungeons of Antofagasta. The Antofagastans where quick to mine the mineral rich mountainside of the Andes mountain range wich was aspecialy rich in emeralds, mining a tunnel that reached the other side of the mountain range. they then renovated existing roads trough the ages of its existants from dirt roads to propper stone roads reaching from from the Argentinian located Sucre all the way north to The other side of the mountain from of Llima. From this the small city-state enjoyed a long time of wealth trought its many streets and farms. Transforming the steap cliffside to the beach of the pasific into a prosperous wheat tarrace paradice, wich later grew potatoes, as they where mutch more suited towards the terrain. Those tarrases needed complex water ways to arrigate wich ofcourse the Antofagastans did with their wealth. The country did suffer a minor incident when an unknown entity set the wooden port aflaim, destroying everything wich was on the port. The goverment then agreed to build one out of solid stone. Later after one of its many expeditions over the pasific and atlantic they reached the coast of South-Africa to a small town called Fourthland. The Antofagastans with their big millitairy and technological advantage took their chance and made use of the towns weak defence and raided their bountifull riches and treasures. They took it back to their city, and kept them as treasure. But later this backfired, the people of Fourthland striked back landing on the port of antofagasta, they set the walls and trees on fire and destroying the tarrace farms. The Antofagastan army was not ready for this. Aspecialy becouse they have never suffored an attack on this scale eventhough it was not a big attcking army, The people in Antofagasta just didn't have much experiance with war seeing as it is a peacefull contenent and Antofagasta is mainly conserned with its treasurey and its prosperity and wealth and not outsiude threats. The antofagasta Fourthland war began. the Antofagastan army won with minor casualties in the battle, but the city itself was harmed, setting it back from further economic growth for some time. seeing that they decited to build a great wall around their city. After some time, a ship of hungry, not well cared for ethnic Mongolians landed in the Port of Antofagasta. They had lost their home and looked for shelter. The Antofagastans happily let them in and offered them to stay in a then Antofastian claimed temple in modernday Argentina in the mountains wich the newcommers where to name Sucre. Later a russian vessel came down on the Antofagastan shoreline. They wanted to purchace llama's, after they had heared about them and their bennifits to socity. they Antofagastans first did not want to sell them any, until the outsiders threatened them into a forced trade agreement. not a lot of time after that the great Antofagastan vulcano erupted killing many and destroying the walls parcialy.But it did make the land even more fertile (witch attracted people to the valley to later build the great city of Machu Picchu.) but The vulcano did kill many people, with health issuis raining through the airia, making pregnacy deaths stagger to its highest point it has ever been lowering the population greatly. They just got out of trouble when they decided to put themselfs on the map and get onto the world stage when (if it couldn't get any better) a huge economic collapse happend in the city when the Sapa Inca was on an expedition. raids came down trough the city and chaos was in the streets, the llamaist religeon was oppresed by the Catholic inhabitents and they hid underground with their popes. The entire nation collapsed. They fell into economic ruin and quickly tried to rebuild itself. All the gold they had was lost and raided. The city has not fully recovered since. They searched for protection and economic help. They saw the best option was to join the empire of Spain, witch had gotten a big foothold in the South-Amrican contenent so far. Later Antofagasta became the capital of the Spannish regeon of Peruvia. things went well. New houses where build, new defences where build, ofcourse with some Spannish influince. They also build the great city of Machu Picchu adding the holy llama statue after many of the population converted to The holy llama religeon there was a big political debate on destroying it again. Over the years forrests where grown and infrastructure was build, and the city kept growing ever so slightly. On the 29 of January 2018 Micheal Jackson (now saint Micheal Jackson) whom was a llamaist, nailed the rules of inca Llamaism to the door of the Antofagasta state door starting a revolution to make Inca Lllamism the state religion again. on the 31 of januari 2018 the great Inca Llamaist temple had been completed. On th 2 of Februari the Antofagastans finnished the llama el redentor project in Machu Picchu. On the 9th of February nino175 killed Pachacuti_ whilllest he was peacefuly walking around town, that same date Nino175 threatend to grief the city of Antofagasta if Pachacuti_ didn't pay him 30 gold. Pachacuti_ did not pay the gold, but Nino175 did not make its promises and did not attack Antofagasta. On the 15th of Februari Antofagasta finnished the Llama colosus. Machu Picchu This is Machu Picchu, the great Inca city. It has been taken from the holy mounten on the north-west part of the city overlooking the Machu Picchu valley and the holy llama staue of the Inca llamaism faith. The city of Antofagasta This is Antofagasta viewed from the great pacific ocean, in all its glory. With Antofagastan and Spannish flag, the city is located on a plateau between the central Andes mountain range and the pacific ocean and lies on the Río Inca de Antofagasta river. It has a desert climate and enjoys many days of sunlight and plentifull shade from the east in the morning. The main problem with its location is its dry climate, the Antofagastans make up for this with great arrigation inventions and complex waterways, its main export is the potato crop, wood, stone and emeralds. Its current mayor is Pachacuti_ whom also is the administrator of Peruvia, the regeon Antofagasta is located in. It is one of the biggest cities in the South-American contenent. Antofagastan inventions and discoveries * Evapotranspiration *Brain surgery Culture Carrying a sword on your person if not at war or tentions would be considdered bad luck.